


Frustrations

by dollfacemia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfacemia/pseuds/dollfacemia
Summary: The best kind of encounters that can happen between two people. Can they keep it secret though? Short excerpt like drabble smut. (Complete)





	1. Chapter 1

Her lips moved across his chest in soft caresses, committing to memory every curve of his body. Her tongue dragged along him like wet fire, leaving a desire in both of them that only they could both fufill. Her gaze turned towards his face. He saw in her sea blue eyes the love that she had for him, and the pleasure promised to come. He let his head fall back as a moan escaped him. She smirked as she again let her fingers ghost over his length like feathers; a sharp intake of breath was heard before he let out another moan.

It was so hard to hold back around him, she wanted to dive right in and give him the most extraordinary feelings she knew she could give him. She wanted him in her hands, her mouth, her core. She wanted it all. It was as painful to tease him for her, as it was for him. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

He had to hold back a chuckle as he watched her try to have her way with his body, from  _beneath_  him. Her nails dug deeply into his arms, her feet arched against his back. She arched and bucked and tried to grind against him with fervor. Moans escaped her lips as she would finally find the right spot, throwing her head, her ebony locks flowing everywhere around her. He wanted so badly to trap her beneath him as she should be, but he knew she loved trying to have her way with him in this position. Besides, she was completely enthralling this way. He got to watch her please herself in a way he never thought of.

She loved being under him, went wild with his arms around her. She couldn’t help the glazed over look she kept throwing his way, watching his silver locks brush over his shoulders and across her breasts. She watched as he leaned over and pulled a nipple into his lips, gnawing softly. She rolled her head back as soft mewls came from her mouth. She knew her time was over when he hooked her knees and pulled the lower half of her body up. She looked up to see one of her feet resting against his cheek as he nibbled on it. The next thing she knew her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as he thrust into her with ardor. 

*~~~*~~~*

A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled over to lay across his chest. He looked at her with heat in his eyes. She would never get tired of that. It wasn’t just that she grew wetter between her legs when he looked at her that way, her heart also always fluttered. She couldn’t help the blush than reddened her body with the thoughts of lust running through her. It didn’t matter that they had just finished. She always wanted more of him, and him of her.

She ran a hand across her view, letting her thumb lightly graze over his nipple. He shivered; she smiled. She looked back to his gaze again, seeing that the molten honey of his gaze had grown more wild. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes slightly rolled. A little yelp was let out when she felt the sting of his hand against her ass. 


	2. Chapter 2

He heard her giggles as he flicked his wrist through the water, sending little splashes at her. He did it a few more times, letting her soft laughter soak into his ears. A smile twitched at his lips. As he opened his eyes he noticed the intense heat in her own eyes. It wasn’t like the other times that always beckoned him to her immediately. There was something different about this heat. It wasn’t any less passionate, it wasn’t any less sexual, it wasn’t any less of a promise than any other time, but something else dwelled in that heat. He watched with intrigue as she licked at her lips, a blush spreading across her body. She reached her hand forward slightly, and in an instant he was in front of her, holding onto her hips to keep her steady, as though afraid she would fall. He couldn’t help the heat that flooded through him. It was different than the other heat he had felt towards her. It almost felt like it was the same heat that was held in her eyes. No less passionate, sexual, or full of promise that he was about to devour her, but held something else.

He pulled her to him roughly, letting their lips join more softly. Her mewls and moans against his lips did nothing to ease the pain that throbbed between his legs. He pulled one of her legs up around his hip and slipped into her teasingly. 

~***~***~

Moans filled his ears as he slid in and out of her with fervor. She felt his hand at the small of her back, keeping her at just the right angle. She fisted her hands in the grass around her face. He saw her turn her head to look up at him. She was a sight. The moonlight made her body luminous, her face glowing against the darkness all around them. How could he get tired of a creature such as this?

His eyes rolled into his head when he felt her sheath tighten around him. He gave a quick glance down to see her smirking at him. He growled deeply in his chest and pulled on her hips, making her slam back into his thrusts. He loved the mewls of pleasure that came from that decadent mouth of hers. He shivered slightly at the thoughts of what her mouth could do.

He pulled her back flush against his chest as he thrust up into her wildly. Her moans filled his ears again as she reached back and filled her fingers with his hair, tugging on it softly. He heard her begs for him to make her come to completion. He smirked against her neck before nipping it lightly, pumping into her with more abandon than before.

*~~~*~~~*

She couldn't help the feeling of being watched as it came  over her swiftly. She also couldn't help but hope that he was watching over her. She tried desperately to stay calm, feeling her body warm at the prospect that if he was indeed watching; he could have his way with her whenever he pleased. She bit her bottom lip quickly when she thought a moan was about to escape. She looked around discretely to make sure no one had seen her brief moment of lust wash through her when she remembered she was standing right on the boarder of the village.

She almost jumped when a hand touched her shoulder lighty. Turning, she saw Sango standing there with a pleasant smile on her face. She felt her face filled with warmth as a faint blush displayed itself. Had Sango seen her display of weakness? Did she suspect something? What did that smile mean? Was she overthinking this? To many questions popped through her head far too quickly.

Sango linked arms with the dazed girl and began a slow walk back towards the village. “Kagome, it’s alright. We know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops there goes that every day thing. Weekends don't count, right? :) Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

A frown tilted his lips ever so slightly. He hadn’t seen her the rest of the day. She had stayed mostly in the village where he couldn’t keep watch over her. He overheard the slayer saying “they knew”. He rolled his eyes. They couldn’t possibly know. He made sure to be discreet for her. So why had she stayed so far from his reach today? His thirst for the hunt was getting to him; he had stayed still for too long for as worked up as he was. He cracked his fingers before leaping off to find some prey to slaughter.

What was this girl doing to him?

  
~***~***~

She missed his touch, missed his breath upon her skin, missed how his fangs nipped at her flesh. She was driving herself crazy with need, but she couldn’t sneak out until she was sure everyone was asleep. They thought she had been going out trying to start fights for an adrenaline rush. Sure, it made sense that they thought she was becoming an adrenaline junkie with the way she was extremely jittery after being with Sesshomaru for long periods of time, or thinking about him too often, and that was all the time. She wanted to smack herself for being so careless, yet at the same time, she was thankful that they hadn’t come to a conclusion that was more true than what they had concocted. They  _could_  have thought she was going out floozing around with whoever she encountered. Although she probably would have been doing that with the villagers if that were true, and there would have been gossip about that.

She shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts she was having. She just needed to get out of here desperately, and soon. She needed to be in his arms. A small sigh escaped her lips as she perched her chin on her hand. 

~***~***~

She began to scream as lips crashed against hers. She looked into his eyes once he backed off slightly, surprised to see them red. His beast had completely taken over and looked like he was about to devour every inch of her. The excitement she felt sent tremors up and down her body. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed herself into him roughly as he descended upon her lips once again. They were in such an intense fervor they didn’t bother to check if anyone was around.

~**~

Sango blushed as she hid her face with her hands. She never knew Kagome could make noises like that. Moans, screams, shrieks, pleads, gasps, groans. It was too much for her. She had not expected to find Kagome doing this. She honestly thought she was going out and trying to get an adrenaline rush. She always seemed so down after finishing off Naraku, then all of a sudden she was much more intense and happy. It would have made sense. No one would have ever figured she’d been fornicating with Sesshomaru. She bit down on her lip; what was she going to do? She came out here to protect her sister, not watch her have relations with the Western Lord! What would she tell the others?

She shook her head in defeat. This was way too much to process right now. 


	4. Chapter 4

She brushed her fingers lightly through his bangs. She realized how happy she was in his arms as soon as he held her. How had she missed the part where he was the best part of her day? She sighed, turning and nuzzling her nose into the soft spot under his ear. She was more than content, she really was happy. She assumed he felt to some extent the same way, since he basically jumped her as soon as he saw her. It brought a small smile to her lips until a small yell came from her as the large inuyoukai pulled her on top of him with a snarl.

~**~

Sango yawned as she finished up making tea. She had barely slept, anxiousness creeping upon her every time she was almost asleep. She couldn’t stop fidgeting on top of everything else, and she knew she was going to give herself away. Miroku came up behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders.

“Sango, I know you’re worried about Kagome. I noticed when you left our bed last night. Did you go to check on her?” He asked softly in her ear.

She chewed on her lip as she tried to decide what to tell him. She couldn’t lie to him, she never could. She would have to tell him what she had seen. She took a deep breath and turned to him as she prepared herself. 

~***~***~

"It's not what we thought. She's not going out looking for fights." Sango said softly, feeling her cheeks heat up from thoughts she wanted so desperately to never remember. She gazed into his eyes finally, trying to silently plead with him not to make her continue. He seemed to understand her unease, simply nodding his head and taking her into a tight embrace.

Whatever it was obviously wasn't something dangerous or she would tell him if something needed to be done. But what could Kagome be doing that Sango was so tight lipped about. He pushed it aside and he held her tighter to him and breathed in her sent mixed with the tea she was brewing.

~**~

He trailed his tongue up the side of her throat softly, randomly stopping to nip at her delicious flesh. Her heartbeat raced, her eyes fluttered, her mouth spilled his name along with her alluring moans. His body was tired, as was hers, but he didn't think he would ever truly be sated. He needed more of her, his craving for her always growing. He growled softly against her neck as he felt her fingertips tracing over his abdomen. Pulling her earlobe into his mouth and gently nibbling, he pulled her body roughly against his, letting her moans of pleasure wash over him as his hands seeped across her body, manipulating her tense muscles until she was completely relaxed. He could please her in more than just a sexually way. He would do anything to see her happy. His body went tense with his revelation, though he did not stop himself from what he was doing. 

~***~***~

He thought back to what had happened for what had to be the hundredth time. He couldn’t come to terms with it. His head had slowly started to go numb after watching it in his mind so many times.

_He felt her body go rigid from the immense pleasure propelling through her body. His instincts took over and he felt his fangs break through skin and blood rushing into his mouth. His eyes snapped open, seeing her body glowing, as her nails dug into his back. Her moans seemed to echo around him and he was lost in the pleasure that this strange power was engulfing him in. His fangs clenched tighter into her shoulder as he spilled himself into her, almost losing complete control over his instincts. Her body seemed to intensify in the strange power as she glowed brighter, her hair starting to float around them. As he finished the last few pumps inside of her he let himself fall out of her, slowly removing his fangs from her flesh. He looked over her body as he rose, seeing that she had fallen into unconsciousness, while her body stayed aglow, radiating with power._

What had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... wasn't updating every day again. Whoops.

He watched over her closely. He could feel the changes happening.  He knew they felt it. They knew the instant it happened. There was no doubt that they were coming for her, already on their way. How long would it take them to arrive? A few days? Tomorrow? Tonight? His eyes lingered on her face, trying to concentrate on protecting her,  but lost in thought about what was to happen.

~**~

She could feel his eyes on her. She knew without a doubt that he was watching her. She just couldn’t figure out why. She didn’t feel the heated desire that his stare usually carried, so what was his intent? She tried to carry on through the day, but even her friends were giving her odd looks. She could just  _feel_  it; she didn’t know how, but she could. Her skin would prickle every time she would turn from them, feeling an intense discomfort running through her. She almost preferred Sesshomaru’s eyes on her, at least it was more of just a cool breezy sensation running ghostly over her skin. She shook her head while letting out a small sigh, walking back in the direction of her hut, when she was quickly plucked from her spot. 

~***~***~

His forehead rested against hers. His breath mingled with hers in harsh gasps for air, their lungs both burning for oxygen. She felt his hands flexing on her arms, the tips of his claws re-puncturing her flesh over and over again. He felt her long lashes flutter against his face as she opened her eyes, his molten gaze meeting hers. Her hand glided down his cheek, feeling how hot his skin was. Her eyes searched his for answers of questions she couldn’t even form. Her breath caught as his lips molded against hers, pouring all of his need into her. She felt his fangs nibble her lower lip, her plumpness giving way against the sharpness.  She moaned low in her throat, his fangs making the coil in her belly tighten even more. She didn’t understand why she responded the way she did to them, but they felt exquisite against her, in her. She shuddered at the memory of him sinking them into her shoulder.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the power pulsate around them. She had begun glowing again, the power thrumming around them strongly, causing their hair to blow around them. Her eyes opened to reveal her cerulean blue eyes, with a slight glow around them. He hadn’t realized he pulled away until she crashed her lips back into his. He felt himself being thrown onto his back, her luscious body pressing against his as she had her way with his mouth. 

~***~***~

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her mouth slide over his member repeatedly, his hands loosely tangled in her tresses. Snarls kept erupting from his throat, the intense pleasure far too much to handle. The more her power grew around them, the more his youkai rose to meet it, thus his beast was right on the edge. As he felt himself hit the back of her throat again the grip on her hair tightened. His beast was far too close to getting out, but her power wouldn’t stop growing around them, and it also felt so good against him. It slightly burned, but also caressed and kissed him. It felt just like her mouth did against his member. His beast snarled again, trying to get loose to full take advantage of all the erotic sensations taking over them.

Her eyes looked up at him, his member half way stuffed into her mouth. She almost looked like she was starving for it. She moaned, the vibrations overloading him, and he started to spurt unexpectedly in her mouth. Her eyes grew more heated and she hallowed her cheeks as much as she could as she tried to suck down every last drop. 


	6. Chapter 6

She could see his beast about to break out, his member still very hard in her mouth even though he had just cum. As she let it slip from her mouth a grin grew across her face. She crawled up his body, licking any of his essence that remained from her lips. He took her head in his hands again when she was face to face with him, smashing her swollen lips against his. She moaned at the forcefulness of his kiss. She slid her hand down to him and positioned him at her entrance before slowly sinking down onto him, watching his face the whole time. When his eyes shot open they were completely red with only a blue iris; his beast had completely taken over, she had pushed him over the edge. Another moan slipped past her lips and onto his at the pleasure she felt of being able to make him loose complete control.

His hands slipped from her head and down to her ass, gripping it firmly as he growled, thrusting upward in harsh movements. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sat up on him, letting her hips roll and push against his thrusts. She could feel blood dripping down her butt and surely onto him, but only drove her on more, the need in her growing. 

~***~***~

He gripped onto her tighter, the blood trickling down a little faster, holding him tighter against him. He needed more than what he was getting. Soon he lifted them up and twisted her until she was on her knees, without them losing their connection. Her moans and gasps and whimpers were making him delirious with need, as though it was a sirens song meant to lure him in and devour him completely. His eyes narrowed as he gripped her against him, thrusting himself into her with abandon, needing to be completely within her. Her back arched as pleasure swept through her body with such a consuming intensity. Her eyes shot open as he hit a spot deep within her she had never felt before. Soon she was begging him to be fully sheathed within her, to fill her completely with everything he had. Power started to pour out of her instantaneously with her orgasm. It pushed against him with such warmth, need, and merciless consumption, overall throwing him into the most intense and exquisite orgasm he had ever had. Her body writhed under him as he spilled himself deeply into her, throwing her into another orgasm as she was finally filled completely as she felt she needed. 

~***~***~

Her eyes fluttered open as a contented sigh released from her lips. A small smile grew on her face as she looked up at the silver inu, who was sitting against a tree watching her. Her smile dropped as she noticed that even though he looked at her, his eyes were devoid of anything, as though he wasn’t there at all. She never saw him in a state like that. As she sat up she saw his eyes become his again, his mind back at full alert. His lips dropped slightly as he gazed at her.

He didn’t want to tell her. He didn’t want her to go. She would have no choice though.

“They’re coming for you.”

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. I was going to make a sequel originally (obviously that's where it was headed, right?) but I'm just not sure. Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a completed story. I will be posting a new "chapter" every day. This is just a drabble short work, chapters are not long. It originally had 18 chapters but I decided to some of the chapters together to get it out faster. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
